


And whose fault is this?

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Jaeno, Jealousy, M/M, a bit of chensung if you squint hard enough, based on the Vlive relay, im sorry this is a bit disappointing, lol, nomin, non-au, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin is pissed. Jeno didn't want to do the vlive relay with him.Jeno is pissed. Jaemin and Lucas are getting too close for his liking.Chaos ensues.





	And whose fault is this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a bit disappointing I can't write for sht so lmaoooo I'm really sorry

 

_-_

_There will be a relay vlive tomorrow. You need to go live 5 times in different groups so pick your group now and think about how you’ll do the live. You can go outside if you want to, just don’t do it in crowded places._

 

 

Jaemin re-read the instructions from their manager thrice before he raised his eyes from his phone, directing them to Jisung who was sprawled out in Jaemin’s own bed watching Black Panther on Jaemin’s laptop. “Hey did you see Manager-hyung’s text?” he asked, which was dumb seeing that Jisung had his eyes glued on the movie for an hour now.

 

 

“What does it says?” Jisung disinterestedly replied, still not looking at Jaemin.

 

 

“It says we’ll be doing 5 vlives tomorrow with teams of our own choice. 127-hyungs called dibs on the first vlive since Manager-hyung said they need to do it together for promotions. Are you gonna do it with Chenle?” The older questioned as he scrolled through their groupchat to see if he missed anything else.

 

 

Jisung shrugged, pausing the film to retrieve his phone under the pile of pillows. “Maybe. I should text him. Are you gonna do yours with Jeno-hyung?”

 

 

Jaemin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll ask him later. It’s not like he got a choice.” The two laughed at the statement.

 

 

“Chenle replied to me, he said he wants to do it with Lucas Hyung too. Seems like Lucas hyung suggested eating some snack near Han river.” the younger informed Jaemin as he typed back a reply to Chenle.

 

 

“That sounds cool! Lucas-hyung’s mind, it amazes me sometimes.” Jaemin said before rolling off his bed. “I’ll go find Jeno, he’s not answering my texts.”

 

 

“If you and Jeno hyung decides to join us, you two are welcome by the way!”

 

 

“Okay, thanks!” muttered the brunette before he exited the door of his bedroom to look for his boyfriend slash best friend.

 

 

He found the said male on the kitchen, leaning on the sink while drinking a glass of water. Jaemin immediately smiled at the sight of his boyfriend in his tank top and pajamas. He still couldn’t grasp the fact that Jeno had been working out lately resulting to his body getting leaner.

 

 

Jaemin approached him, hopping on his tracks as he sing-sung Jeno’s name. “Jenoooo-yaaahhh~!”

 

 

The raven-haired boy turned to him with a warm smile. “Nana! You’re still not asleep? Is Jisung bothering you?” Jeno asked as he pulled Jaemin into a hug, tucking Jaemin’s head under his chin as they rocked their bodies slowly.

 

 

“Nooo. We were watching Black Panther-- but anyways, have you read the instructions sent my manager-hyung?” Jaemin asked in a muffled voice since he buried his face straight to Jeno’s chest. Jeno understood him anyways.

 

“For tomorrow’s vlive relay? Yeah I saw it just now. Why?”

 

 

Jaemin looked up to his boyfriends and saw him looking back at him with confusion. “Duh what else? We’re doing it together of course? I know you don’ have anyone to do it with so you’re welcome. Jisung offered that we should come with them by the w--”

 

 

“Oh… that…” Jeno cut Jaemin off, scratching the back of his head as he thought of a way how to deliver the news to the younger. “Uhmm, N-nana-- I don’t think… I don’t think I can come with you and Jisungie.”

 

 

Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed at the statement, backing away from the hug as he looked at Jeno with disbelief clearly flashed across his face. “And why is that?”

 

 

“Umm y-you see, Jungwoo hyung and I were talking here when we received the message and we kinda just promised to do it together. You know, he was the one who’s always with you during your hiatus so I want to get closer to him and show gratitude for taking care of you.” Jeno explained, giving Jaemin an apologetic smiled as he tried to reach for his boyfriend hand.

 

 

Even though Jaemin was feeling betrayed, he opted to a sigh as he gave an unenthusiastic nod. He was of course, disappointed but he didn’t want to argue with Jeno anymore and look petty. It was unreasonable to get mad since Jeno’s explanation seemed fine.

 

 

“Okay…. I’m gonna go with the maknaes then! I’ll get going too, I’m pretty sleepy.” and with that, Jaemin turned his back from his boyfriend so Jeno wouldn’t notice his sour expression and walked back towards his room. He tried his best not to slam the door no matter how pissed he was feeling.

 

 

Jisung immediately noticed the change in his mood and paused the film he was watching before he set the laptop aside. “Hey what’s wrong hyung?”

 

 

“Jeno wants to do it with Jungwoo-hyung. He said he wants to get close with hyung. He didn’t even ask me to come with them!” He answered exasperatedly as he flopped his body on is bed to sulk.

 

 

“Ugh Jeno hyung is an idiot sometimes. Don’t think about it too much. He probably didn’t mean to leave you out. Besides, that would even be better. Chenle and I, plus you and Lucas-hyung without Jeno hyung? We’ll be the funniest team.” Jisung comforted him, wriggling his eyebrows which made Jaemin laugh out loud.

 

 

“Let’s do the best vlive then!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh! Jaemin, I didn’t know you’ll come man!” Lucas greeted him as soon as they boarded the car with the two other kids. Chenle and Jisung were sleeping at the back so they didn’t have a choice but to sit together in the front.

 

 

Jaemin smiled at the older and high-fived him. “Yeah, we both got ditched by our boyfriends I guess?”

 

 

“Don’t mention it please. I’m still upset over it.” Lucas pouted before he ranted how Jungwoo wouldn’t do it with him and that Jungwoo rarely does things with him nowadays.

 

 

“You tell me. It seems like Jeno doesn’t even care about me anymore! He didn’t leave a single message this morning! I hate him.”

 

 

“Hey don’t say that! Jeno cares about you!”

 

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do too. I’ll prove it to you!!!”

 

 

The brunette shrugged but can’t help but chuckle at Lucas’ energy when he does things. He talks non-stop, with hand gestures and all. It’s amusing to watch if you ask Jaemin- even though he had been with the older during is hiatus, he could never get used to it.

 

 

Both of them talked and talked about stuffs around their dorm and their promotions, about Lucas wanting to join NCT Dream- which made Jaemin burst out of laughter again- until they reached their destination.

 

 

“Oh my god! The river looks so nice! Hyungs, let’s take a pic please?” Chenle excitedly requested as soon as they got off the car, taking out his phone before raising it up to take a selca.

 

 

Jaemin was about to pose when he felt an arm getting thrown around his shoulders. He turned to his side and got caught off guard with how close he was to Lucas’ own face which was looking down at him with a smirk.

 

 

He didn’t have time to react because Chenle already pressed the capture button. It was when Lucas finally let go of him to run towards Chenle who was shrieking after seeing the picture.

 

 

“Oh gosh hyung, Jungwoo-hyung would kill us for this. What were you two doing?” Jisung complained, his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Lucas who was triumphantly smiling and Jaemin who was still flustered.

 

 

“I was just fooling around! But hey that looks good! Post that in your private account’s IG story Lele~!” Lucas suggested, looking all satisfied. “Let’s go before the nice spot could get taken by others!” he said, dragging the three younger members with him.

 

 

Chenle looked over to Jaemin for assurance, which Jaemin gave him in a form of a nod. Nothing’s wrong with the picture, Jeno could go mad but Jaemin didn’t care much.

 

 

The picked a seat in the rooftop, overlooking the view of the river. The afternoon sun shone on them as the strong breeze of march kept blowing. They ordered sandwiches and drinks before they finally started the live.

 

 

They saw their members commenting using their secret accounts, and they couldn’t help but laugh at their comments about how energetic Lucas and Chenle was. The live went smoothly until the strong wind constantly blew and Jaemin kept shivering.

 

 

Lucas noticed this so he naturally took his leather jacket off and placed it on top Jaemin’s shoulders. Jaemin looked at him, confused, but the older just nodded. “It’s okay, you look cold.”

 

(I made up this part since it didn’t actually happen in the vlive okay? Lmao)

 

Jaemin muttered a thanks and didn’t miss the stinky eye Jisung was giving them. He mouthed “what?” and Jisung shook his head before focusing back in the live. Nothing happened much other than them being so hyper, talking about stuffs and doing some weird shits they normally do.

 

 

“Wait… Who’s Nana?” Lucas asked out of nowhere and Jaemin looked at him in disbelief. Lucas knew his nickname is Nana, he remembered explaining it to him before and Lucas even called him that a few times already. He just couldn’t get why Lucas still asked.

 

 

“I’m Nana..” he replied nonetheless. “Gosh my hair is getting all messy!” He whined, reaching for his brown locks in an attempt to fix them. Little did he know, Lucas’ hand was also reaching for his hair making their hands touch. (Lucas reaching to fix Jaemin's hair actually happened, but it was after Jaemin fixed it on his own.)

 

 

Jaemin pulled his hand back in a record speed, turning back to Lucas who pretented like nothing happened, already looking at his phone for the comments. He looked back at the screen only to catch a comment made by Jeno. It only says “???” but it was enough to make Jaemin nervous.

 

 

_What was Lucas even doing?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The fuck is wrong with your boyfriend!” Jeno said furiously as watched the vlive of Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle and Lucas. The eldest was getting all touchy with Jeno’s boyfriend and it was making him angrier.

 

 

He was already uncomfortable of the idea of them being together ever since he saw Chenle’s IG story of their picture by the river, Lucas’ hand was around Jaemin’s shoulder and their faces were too close for Jeno’s liking. What made him more pissed was that Jaemin didn’t even tell him that Lucas would be there. Not that he didn’t like the older, but he told Jaemin about doing it with Jungwoo and Jaemin didn’t do the same.

 

 

“He’s a dumbass. I hate him.” Jungwoo helplessly muttered as he stuffed his mouth with his lunch. Jeno and him were eating their late meals in the company’s cafeteria since they were both called for the instructions about the fansign they’re both participating in.

 

 

Jeno closed the app, he couldn’t take any more of it. He silently ate his food, thinking of how to confront Jaemin about it.

 

 

“He’s actually mad that I chose to do the vlive with you. That’s probably why he’s messing with Jaemin instead.” Jungwoo added. He looked guilty and upset at the same time. He knew Lucas was doing that because Jungwoo didn’t go with him, but he needs Lucas to understand that not everything would go to his favor and should stop being so childish over it.

 

 

“I think Jaemin is quite upset about me not going with him too. They’re both so childish I can’t deal with them.” the younger sighed before he closed got a napkin to wipe his mouth. “Let’s get over with this Vlive and go talk to our respective boyfriends.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jungwoo and Jeno’s vlive was quite chill. They were both so awkward with each other, seeing that both of them are shy by nature. They would look at each other at the same time before they could realize it and look away with flushed cheeks.

 

 

Their calm personalities seemed to click though. They both simply talked about stuffs until Doyoung had enough and joined them in.

 

 

They stayed inside the practice room where they held their live after they were done, watching the chinese line fill the room for their own live. Jeno immediately spotted Jaemin chattering loudly with Lucas as they entered the practice room, laughing about something.

 

 

Jeno was already fuming mad but he chose not to start a commotion and silently sat besides Jungwoo as they both glared at their boyfriends who sat at the corner, still discussing closely. They didn’t even notice Jisung who approached them. “I can’t believe the softest people in this household could glare like that.”

 

 

“Shut up.” Jungwoo snapped before he turned to look at Lucas who was now whispering something into Jaemin’s ear. “Gosh I can’t believe him. Jeno do some--”

 

 

Jeno had enough. He didn’t even need Jungwoo to tell him anything because he was already on his feet to walk towards the two figures bundled in the far corner of the room. Jaemin and Lucas noticed him before he could even reach them, but they both continued talking like Jeno looking so grimly didn’t affect them.

 

 

“Nana come with me.” He firmly muttered, not even waiting for his response before he pulled Jaemin’s wrist harshly. Jaemin clearly winced and struggled to get out of his hold so he loosened his grip, but not loose enough for Jaemin to break free.

 

 

“Hey man, what the hell?!” Lucas interjected, pissing Jeno even more.

 

 

“Shut up dumbass and come with me too!” Jungwoo yelled at him, catching his attention before the older male pulled him out of the practice room which left everyone else shocked.

 

Jeno dismissed everyone’s question before he dragged the his own boyfriend outside of the practice room and brought him to the next empty practice room which wasn’t being used a lot by artists. He kicked the door open without much thought before slamming it back down and clicking the lock.

 

 

“The fuck is wrong with you!” Jaemin screamed, his face contorting in anger as he glared at Jeno.

 

 

“Why are you getting so close to him! Are you trying to make me jealous intentionally?” Jeno asked, rather calmly.

 

 

“I am not? Why are you even complaining? Didn’t you want to get close to Jungwoo-hyung too? Then why is it wrong if Lucas-hyung and I do the same?” The brunette argued as he was equally pissed.

 

 

“So this is all about me wanting to get close to Jungwoo-hyung? You’re so childish I can’t believe this.”

 

 

“And now you’re calling me childish when you’re the one who dragged me away when I was talking to Lucas-hyung? I can’t believe this stupidness.”

 

 

Both of them went silent for a few moments before Jaemin just sat himself on the floor and covered his face with both of his hands. Jeno didn’t notice it at first as he was busy calming his own heart down, but when he looked up towards Jaemin’s direction the younger was already silently sobbing.

 

 

His heart clenched at the scene unfolded in front of him. Jeno walked towards his boyfriend who looked so small as hugged his knees and cried softly. He felt guilty of course, he’ll never stop feeling guilty whenever Jaemin cries because of his doings no matter how unreasonable Jaemin was.

 

 

“hey…. stop crying. I’m sorry, please stop crying Nana..” He muttered as he started patting the younger’s back, drawing patterns to comfort the crying male.

 

 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Jaemin’s tears eventually stopped from falling down. Jeno took his handkerchief out of the back pocket of his jeans before wiping the younger’s face gently. “Talk to me please baby? I’m sorry for snapping at you… I was jealous.” Jeno admitted in a heartbeat.

 

 

“T-to be honest with you… I was jealous too- pissed even- that you chose to do it with Jungwoo hyung rather than doing it with me. But I swear, I didn’t intentionally make you jealous. Lucas hyung…. he was just actually messing with me. I talked to him after our live and I asked him if he was trying to make Jungwoo hyung jealous but he said he was actually provoking you instead. Chenle might’ve told him about me getting pissed about you and I told him you don’t care about me anymore so he told me he’ll prove me otherwise. I didn’t know both you and Jungwoo hyung would react this badly.” Jaemin explained in between hiccups.

 

 

Jeno bit his lip and pulled Jaemin into his chest. “How can you think that I don’t care about you when I’ve been here thinking about you enjoying Lucas hyung’s company over mine? Idiot, I will never stop caring about you. I will never stop loving you Na Jaemin.”

 

 

“I know! I’m sorry I was so insecure.” Jaemin mumbled into his chest. “And I love you too. Will you kiss me on a live broadcast now?”

 

“Still no!”

 

 

“Then you’re never getting a kiss off cam too.”

 

 

“That’s so unfair! Come here and give me a smooch~!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re an asshole. I still hate you.” Jungwoo muttered as he snuggled closer towards his boyfriend’s body making Lucas let out a breathy chuckle.

 

 

“I already said sorry! And no, you love me more than anything so stop lying now _ bǎobèi _.” he smugly said as he ran his fingers through Jungwoo’s soft locks, casually inhaling the strawberry scent that was probably caused by the other’s shampoo.

 

 

**_Jungwoo likes cute stuffs, he is cute himself._ **

 

 

“Fine. Pull that same stunt again and I’ll seriously end you.” the older threatened cutely, but Lucas just laughed at him even more.

 

 

_“Oohh my scared.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As promised! I just got the idea and people started telling me to go on with it so... I'm really sorry If this isn't good enough. I feel like I'm getting worse and worse each day idk why. Anyways, thank you to those people who kept leaving nice messages and comments~! I love yall uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Please drop comments! Theyre nice to read :) 
> 
> P.S. I'm getting anon hate messages in my curiouscat again so I closed the anon feature. I'm so sorry I couldn't handle more of it. Someone commented about how my English sucks and I kind know it's true so I'm apologizing, English isn't really my first language and I do everything here, from writing to beta to editing. Someone also called out how I always drag Renjun into my fics WHICH I DO NOT. That was a one time thing in I don't wanna know I don't plan on writing similar content. I received more like being called dramatic and such so I decided to close my CC for now. Yall can still message or twt me @xiuchenfinity btw :))))
> 
> -ROS


End file.
